<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>сверхновая by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470101">сверхновая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>и как бы сложно ни было стать вместе, это не значит, что быть вместе будет легко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>сверхновая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/gifts">hilittlewonders</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>потому что джекпот двд и потому что у анжэхё не было сольника на первых концертах %)<br/>хронологически после you walking towards me, перед валяющимся в свалке remastering и примерно одновременно с валяющимся там же 5mbc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>в школе на физике рассказывали про сверхновые звезды, те, которые вспыхивают чуть ли не ярче всей галактики вокруг них, про которые ничего непонятно и которые на самом деле не такие уж новые. джэхё нравилась физика - меньше, чем математика, но больше, чем английский, а звезды ему нравились сами по себе, и про сверхновые он запомнил хорошо, но долго не вспоминал.</p><p>когда чихо прижимается к нему в затрапезной кабинке туалета и выдыхает про "зачем ты мне", у джэхё в голове взрывается та самая сверхновая. ярче всех галактик на свете, непонятная даже спустя все годы, совсем не новая - тлевшая так медленно черт знает сколько месяцев, всколыхнувшаяся в токио, сейчас она взрывается, затмевая все узлы на свете, заполняя своим светом вакуум и сметая любые попытки его не то что мыслить рационально, а мыслить вообще.</p><p>сверхновые обычно горят несколько суток, говорили в школе, но джэхё кажется, что у него она не погаснет никогда, просто потому что он никогда не привыкнет, что чихо в машине приваливается к нему на плечо и гладит по ладони, а потом в лифте успевает требовательно поцеловать миллион раз. с утра чихо с нереально серьезным видом говорит, что джэхё противный - отбирает одеяло и пинается во сне, если попытаться его обнять, и вслух джэхё фыркает, что придется привыкать, но как самому привыкнуть к тому, что чихо вообще хочется его обнимать во сне - он не знает.</p><p>- и колючий еще с утра, - ворчит чихо, проводя джэхё большим пальцем по верхней губе. он стоит рядом и смотрит сверху вниз, не моргая, и джэхё порывисто утыкается лицом прямо чихо в голый живот, сцепляя ладони у того на пояснице, пока чихо хмыкает, разлохмачивая еще больше и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы у джэхё на затылке. это непривычно, это непонятно, но это так невыносимо правильно, что как вообще они могли быть иначе.</p><p>джэхё думает, что он никогда в жизни не решится посмотреть ни одного видео с этого камбэка, потому что у него небось каждую минуту лицо излучает такой вери гуд, что дальше некуда, а потом на очередных съемках ведущая вдруг спрашивает, кто чаще всего ночует у чихо, и джэхё краем глаза видит, как чихо ржет в его сторону, и резко взмахивает рукой.</p><p>- я, - говорит он быстрее, чем кто-нибудь вокруг успевает хоть как-то осмыслить вопрос, быстрее, чем он сам успевает подумать о том, как оно может звучать, но в общем-то наверное всем все равно. чихо даже умудряется выдать какое-то там обоснование.</p><p>сверхновая горит и как будто бы не собирается гаснуть вовсе. и как ее вообще гасить, думает джэхё, когда ему все-таки попадаются на глаза фотки с радиопередачи, где у него отвратительно сахарный взгляд, а от воспоминания о том, как на той передаче чихо в самом начале ободряюще сжимал ему коленку, эту самую коленку сводит. и как ее гасить, когда пока он закрывает фотки к черту, настоящий чихо кусает его в шею и обнимает сзади, заглядывая в телефон.</p><p>и в общем-то наверное главный вопрос - а зачем ее гасить. незачем же.</p><p>иногда джэхё даже кусает его так сам, первый, но привыкнуть, что можно и что чихо куда скорее обозлится, если он этого делать не будет, все равно ужасно сложно, и джэхё даже пару раз едва успевает прогнать вкрадчивую мысль, что вдруг оно все-таки правда закончится не сегодня, так завтра. за мысли, впрочем, потом стыдно и неловко, когда чихо собственнически прижимает его к себе хоть при группе, хоть на всю страну, и даже непонятно, за что неловко больше - за свои сомнения или за то, как у чихо плохо со скрытностью.</p><p>зато понятно, что как только вокруг джэхё смыкаются эти чертовы татуированные руки, у него в пальцах колет сладким предчувствием, а сверхновая по-прежнему ярче любой галактики, как будто запуская свои вспышки снова и снова.</p><p>на день рожденья джэхё окунают в торт прямо на сцене, и он смеется, неуклюже вытираясь и облизывая кремовые губы, но первым делом по окончании выступления все равно торопится умываться, но не получается - в засценной темноте его сразу хватает чихо и горячо слизывает весь оставшийся крем долгим поцелуем, а потом лезет ему руками под футболку и шепчет одновременно, что ужас гадость приторная и с днем рожденья спасибо что ты есть и что наконец-то есть у меня.</p><p>- да подожди, - выдыхает джэхё, весь холодея, что вдруг их увидят, но чихо тыкается ему носом в шею и упрямо бормочет, что не умеет он с ним ждать и вообще наждался уже, а потом целует снова и только после отпускает.</p><p>джэхё долго смотрит в свое отражение над раковиной и думает, что он правда целиком и полностью не привыкнет никогда, но может быть когда-нибудь привыкнет достаточно, чтобы сказать чихо, как именно он про него чувствует.</p><p> </p><p>\\\<br/>
все что-то обсуждают со стаффом, наперебой галдя и выясняя, как будет лучше, что будет лучше, а можно ли вот так или вот эдак, а джэхё - у джэхё нет идей. у джэхё вообще довольно пусто в голове, когда он встает посреди сцены один и пытается вообразить, как оно может быть, когда везде людилюдилюди. тысячи девочек, сколько-то из них привычных уже, но все равно неразличимых в засвеченной софитами толпе, сколько-то парней, может быть - брат, скорее всего - мама, и все эти люди, знакомые и незнакомые, в оба глаза сосредоточенно смотрят только на него.</p><p>и не только смотрят.</p><p>джэхё рассеянно смотрит на руку, сжимая воображаемый микрофон, подносит ее к лицу и пытается беззвучно спеть хотя бы одну строку. хотя бы ту, которую он уже смог в японии.</p><p>в японии легче, на самом-то деле. в японии ему как нефиг делать поверить в то, что никто ничего не понимает, пусть даже японки регулярно появляются на корейских фансайнах. пусть даже они попадаются у них в предконцертных видео говорящими по-корейски. все равно не знают и не понимают, есть барьер, через который ему очень легко их не пускать. поэтому там - там у ан джэхё все получается.</p><p>странный-странный город токио, который как будто бы сломал джэхё и в котором он в итоге множеству людей сразу выговаривает со сцены те слова, что категорически не в силах сказать самому чихо. слова как будто ударяются о языковой барьер, в который джэхё неумолимо верит, хотя казалось бы - нет фразы известней в любой стране, чем ай лав ю, но ему все равно нравится иллюзия, что никто не догадывается и не осознает.</p><p>едва оно тогда заканчивается, он сразу чувствует чихо рядом, едва ступив за сцену, и чихо молча его прижимает к себе, вдыхая и выдыхая где-то прямо в ухо. не говорит ничего, не пытается, как обычно, напористо поцеловать, а просто молчит в обнимку.</p><p>и джэхё вроде бы не нужно, оно все понятно, конечно, без слов вообще - в таких объятиях, в том, как чихо залезает носом к нему в телефон без спросу, в том, как он сердито фыркает, если джэхё смеется над очередным рэперским выпендрежем, да даже в том, как чихо рукой ему в задний карман джинсов залезает, когда уместно и когда нет. все понятно.</p><p>может быть, поэтому со словами и сложно, что как будто бы они и не нужны. может быть, поэтому их и получается выжать из себя только в странном городе токио.</p><p>джэхё пытается представить, как оно могло бы звучать тут, для пяти тысяч людей, которые поймут, что он скажет. как могло бы звучать что угодно его голосом - вот только его собственным, без шести других рядом.</p><p>чихо вскакивает на сцену, радостно улыбаясь, размахивая руками и явно воображая, как все фантастически круто пройдет, и джэхё разжимает руку на воображаемом микрофоне, потому что в голове звенит металлическое я-не-выйду. он даже заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ, и это почти нетрудно, потому что за чихо он правда радуется, но с каждым шагом внутри площадки я-не-выйду звучит внутри все громче. когда наконец-то вопросы более-менее на пока что решены и они выходят на улицу, джэхё бросает торопливый взгляд на темные вечерние стены и ощущает, как оно бьется в голове с настолько невыносимой пронзительностью, что даже удивительно, как никто не слышит. как чихо не слышит. наверное, оно так потому что если бы слышал и джэхё не пришлось говорить это ему вслух, все было бы слишком легко.</p><p> </p><p>\\\<br/>
конечно, дело не в том, что на реакцию других джэхё целиком и полностью плевать - просто он практически уверен, что им его я-не-выйду куда менее важно. никто из других людей не кричал на джэхё, когда он записывал две строки несколько часов, и вряд ли хоть кто-то еще настолько воспринимает любое выступление, как свое личное создание.</p><p>и джэхё отчего-то кажется, что ни один человек на свете, включая маму, брата и минхёка, никогда настолько отчаянно и упрямо в него не верил.</p><p>вот только он сам в себя все равно не верит вообще никак.</p><p>- только я и зал, - размеренно говорит джэхё, глядя на прозрачно-бордовые остатки вина на самом донышке бокала. кён смотрит на него как на клинического идиота, и джэхё внезапно думает, что наверное выносить такие взгляды годами можно только с самоуверенностью у чихо.</p><p>- в этом суть сольного номера? - хмыкает кён, и джэхё безнадежно кивает. он тыкает одной палочкой в остывший рамён много раз подряд, пока кён палочку не отбирает и не бросает через плечо:</p><p>- но если что, то правила, что соло должно быть у всех, нет.</p><p>минхёк отвлеченно рассуждает про то, что соло - это просто такой повод показать, что ты умеешь и чем ты от кого-то отличаешься и вот он сам бы петь никогда и ни за что. он все очень правильно говорит, ровно так, как надо говорить про джэхё ему самому, но джэхё все равно не удерживается и саркастично дергает бровью прямо в крохотное окошко камеры:</p><p>- предлагаешь мне выйти и дать всем как следует разглядеть мое лицо?</p><p>- все твои три подбородка, - смеется минхек, и оказывается, очень сложно удерживать баланс на одной ноге с тяжеленной камерой в руках, когда пытаешься второй ногой наподдать минхёку хоть куда-нибудь. твое счастье, что у меня руки заняты, вздыхает джэхё. на самом деле с минхёком очень легко ходить фотографировать - почти так же спокойно как одному с самим собой, потому что кто еще будет терпеть все его зависания перед очередными мостами или кажущимися красивыми одному джэхё видами, так же как никто другой не будет бесконечно терпеть его выпады про свое же лицо. и все эти поддевки про подбородки - они тоже правильные, джэхё отлично знает, что у минхёка они про то, что не одну только красоту он может.</p><p>снимать вот еще могу, да, думает джэхё, по привычке фоткая в автобусе на телефон придирчиво выбранный самым удачным кадр. точно так же по привычке он шлепает на полуразмытую превьюшку кредит из своего твиттер-логина и отправляет туда же, куда всегда все эти дурацкие превьюшки. ему самому кредиты кажутся отчего-то ужасно смешными, чихо никогда не пытается это опровергнуть, и оно все складывается в очередную мелкую традицию, которой ужасно не хотелось бы лишаться. и пожалуй действительно снимать джэхё может, потому что чихо присылает в ответ толпу одобряющих катоковских зверей, но он же все равно не может выйти на соло с фотоаппаратом и фотографировать все подряд.</p><p>юквон сначала молча удивляется, потом кивает - мол, конечно, можно сделать из дуэта трио, ничего сложного, приходи на репетиции на здоровье, если хочешь, но напоследок все равно бросает неосторожное:</p><p>- но ты же вроде всегда был больше про пение, хён?</p><p>джэхё бормочет в ответ, что он пока не решил, еще думает, ну и вообще ему просто любопытно, хотя на самом деле больше всего хочется спросить, был ли он вообще про что-то хоть когда-нибудь.</p><p>все разговоры выходят беспорядочными, обрывочными, очень зыбко болтающимися между полушутливо и полувсерьез, и никто как будто бы не догадывается про его я-не-выйду. по крайней мере, точно не догадывается достаточно, чтобы сказать чихо. и это хорошо, потому что чихо бы абсолютно правильно его убил сразу же за то, что не сказал сам. и это совершенно ужасно, потому что сказать самому таки придется.</p><p> </p><p>\\\<br/>
чихо лежит рядом, почти что заворачиваясь в него, и бубнит про планы и перспективы и мировой тур обязательно, и джэхё почти нарочно прямо в середине вклинивает:</p><p>- я не выйду.</p><p>- что? - чихо встряхивает всклокоченной головой, и джэхё одурело хочется просто его обнять, поцеловать в скептически насупленные брови и дурацкий нос, но вместо этого он с чуть ли не мазохистским наслаждением повторяет отстраненно:</p><p>- соло. петь. не выйду. не могу.</p><p>чихо смотрит на него далеким-далеким взглядом, а потом не говоря ни слова слезает с джэхёшной кровати и хлопает дверью, не оборачиваясь. за дверью он кричит - громко, зло и бессмысленно, как обычно выплескивает напряжение наружу перед выступлениями. ничего в общем-то неожиданного, но все равно все эти резкие звуки сваливаются на джэхё холодной внезапностью.</p><p>может быть, вот так и погаснет эта сверхновая, думает джэхё. может быть, это все, конец, и даже несколько месяцев для сверхновой и без того слишком долго. он неподвижно вглядывается в потолок, но от того бессмысленно ждать вообще каких-то реакций. впрочем, не то чтобы джэхё кажется, что он хочет на себя каких-то реакций. кажется, у чихо где-то там снаружи пытаются выспрашивать, чего это он - джэхё вслушивается в скомканные голоса, но чихо ожидаемо ничего не говорит даже кёну, не то что офигевше басящему на всю квартиру чихуну.</p><p>ему он тоже ничего не говорит - чудовищно долго по меркам последних месяцев, абсолютно нормально, если исходить из того, как оно было раньше. джэхё долго гипнотизирует забитый превьюшками, смайликами и невыговариваемыми глупостями чат, пытаясь (тоже совсем как раньше) прикинуть, стоит ли спросить у чихо, значит ли все это, что его соло точно отменяется. но спрашивать боязно - и ходить к юквону и чихуну на все репетиции тоже все равно боязно, поэтому джэхё ходит только иногда. отчасти еще и потому что действительно в танцах он намного бесполезнее, чем в пении, хотя казалось бы - куда уж.</p><p>вообще внезапно верить в свою полезность в чем бы то ни было в период гаснущей сверхновой куда сложнее, еще сложнее, чем было до того, как она в принципе зажглась.</p><p>съемки клипа на сколько-то дней отвлекают от всех концертных проблем, подкидывая новые, и чихо прикрикивает на него как будто бы все тем же голосом, каким ругался, когда джэхё умудрялся за пять минут превратить его аккуратную студию в подобие блошиного рынка, но все равно того ощущения абсолютной правильности, с которым джэхё жил с самой осени, уже почему-то нет. может быть, потому что чихо не отбирает у него рамён в перерывах, может быть, потому что он просто мрачнеет, едва пересекаясь с джэхё взглядом. все вместе, скорее всего.</p><p>джэхё практически убеждает себя в том, что все звезды когда-нибудь гаснут, и он же сам еще в самом начале говорил, что когда-нибудь оно пройдет, но в тот момент, когда все его внимание занято автоматом с конфетами, он чувствует на своей щеке чересчур знакомые губы, и это кажется даже попадает на камеру, но в общем - и черт бы. какая разница, главный вопрос все равно в том, что оно было. зачем оно было.</p><p>пройдясь по всем рукам, автомат попадает к чихо, и он таскает конфеты абсолютно механическими движениями, вообще не думая про них, а просто разговаривая с камерой про работу, и джэхё сердито думает, что зачем вообще ему этот автомат так надолго отдали, он же и шоколад-то не ест, а потом пак кён говорит громко:</p><p>- у чихо, не будь жлобом, покорми хёна конфеткой, а то он похудеет.</p><p>джэхё останавливается у стены как вкопанный, а чихо смотрит мимо всех камер прямо на него - не нынешним мрачным, не тогдашним безразличным взглядом, а тем, который джэхё думал уже никогда не увидеть, только намного, намного более глубоким. и джэхё становится страшно, как в самый первый раз, когда он только пришел в стардом и его познакомили с губастым мальчишкой, у которого на огромном носу красовался ничуть не меньший прыщ. мальчишка был воплощением абсурда, а ловить его взгляд все равно пугало. как будто джэхё уже тогда знал, что никак ему легко с ним не будет - ни в группе, ни самому по себе.</p><p>чихо протягивает разноцветную обертку и улыбается, не переставая болтать. джэхё берет одну, вторую, третью, и отчаянно осознает, что расставаться со сверхновой он не готов. не настолько, чтобы все-таки выйти и спеть, но достаточно - чтобы не считать, что тогда чихо хлопнул дверью насовсем.</p><p> </p><p>///<br/>
где-то на полпути джэхё вспоминает, как почти год назад чуть ли не месяц думал и решался, и иронично дергает губой в усмешку на самого себя - сроки, может, и сократились, а сама суть мыслей поменялась не слишком. вдруг в студии будет кён, вдруг в студии будет джиён, вдруг в студии будет вообще какой-нибудь пак джебом или локо или все баквайлдз чохом, вдруг в студии будет только чихо и его музыка, и черт знает в какой из этих ситуаций бесполезный ан джэхё будет наиболее неуместным. впрочем, в студии просто не оказывается никого, и джэхё минуту наверное, не меньше, удивленно вглядывается в часы, потому что с чего чихо так рано тут нет. всего-то два часа ночи, самая работа.</p><p>дорогу к этому дому он, оказывается, уже знает наизусть - все автобусные остановки, дневные и ночные, каждый поворот к подъезду и коды на всех дверях. не то чтобы раньше не приходилось сюда приходить одному, но просто раньше оно все казалось само собой разумеющимся, а оттого незаметным.</p><p>в коридоре темно, в комнате светло совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтобы увидеть на полу три раза повторяющиеся металлические буквы касс, и одну из банок джэхё бездумно пинает, забыв даже предположить, что вдруг там еще что-то осталось и сейчас прольется на дорогущий пол.</p><p>- оставил бы мне, - почти насмешливо говорит он и садится на пол рядом с банками, опираясь головой на край матраса и коленку чихо, которая на этом краю и лежит. чихо осторожно двигает коленкой так, чтобы ему было удобнее, и широко зевает в ответ, ничего не говоря. они так и молчат какое-то время – чихо лежа, джэхё сидя, и ему начинает уже даже хотеться спать самому от окружающей темноты и от того, как удобно, когда сзади в шею упирается наконец-то снова правильная коленка. джэхё невольно закрывает глаза, но почти сразу же широко распахивает, потому что чихо накручивает на палец прядь его в кои-то веки ничуть не менее блондинистых, чем у самого чихо, волос.</p><p>чихо отпускает первую прядь и медленно крутит пальцем все остальные по очереди у джэхё на макушке. от каждого движения привычно бегают боязливые мурашки, чуть ли не той же силы, что в самом начале, когда джэхё жил в спокойной уверенности, что ничего никогда не будет, потому что чихо не нужно.</p><p>оказывается, когда чихо нужно и когда что-то есть, то нифига не легче все-таки. но наверное не легче - не значит не лучше. лучше.</p><p>- что ты про меня сказал в том интервью, - вдруг задает джэхё невесть откуда пришедший вопрос. вряд ли он ожидает, что очередная речь на камеру может что-то значить – он сам про чихо с самого начала и по сейчас, невзирая на любые перемены, все время говорил, что чихо страшный и заставляет работать, и он будет говорить так всегда, потому что если выйти за пределы стандартного, то можно сказать слишком много. но знать все равно хочется. и не тогда, когда это видео выпустят всем, а прямо сейчас – узнать только себе.</p><p>чихо не отвечает, вместо этого он растопыривает всю пятерню и водит по его голове широкими мягкими движениями, а потом вдруг больно тянет прямо за слегка отросшие уже темные корни на себя, заставляя запрокинуть голову и посмотреть краем глаза себе в лицо.</p><p>- нахрена ты пришел, - почти сбивающимся голосом произносит он, и джэхё едва успевает прикусить все свои мнения насчет банок пива как способа заснуть, - если сидишь так далеко.</p><p>джэхё чувствует, как у него рефлекторно вздрагивают плечи, а хватка на волосах ослабевает, и черт его знает - может быть, правильно было бы согласиться, что черт знает, зачем пришел, и уйти, но с другой стороны, логически ж выходит, что если он будет близко, то ответ на это зачем сразу станет понятным.</p><p>он опирается локтями на край, чуть подтягивается и ложится с чихо прямо рядом, глаза в глаза, и так это давно последний раз было, что невыносимо сложно удержаться и не уткнуться в него просто носом, чтобы полностью чувствовать, как запах невкусного касса мешается с одеколоном и с запахом самого чихо. удержаться очень сложно, но джэхё как-то удается, а вот чихо – чихо нет, потому что он моментально обхватывает его рукой и притягивает прямо к себе еще ближе.</p><p>- я сказал, что нихуя вообще тебя не понимаю, - невнятно бубнит чихо куда-то ему в висок. – и не знаю, как понимать. и поэтому мне надо, чтобы ты был мой долго-долго-долго.</p><p>- вот все это так и сказал? – фыркает джэхё с напускной несерьезностью, хотя у него бешено колотит сердце, и чихо, конечно, все ощущает.</p><p>- ну про то, что должен быть мой, не сказал, - чихо выдыхает в него алкоголем и обнимает еще сильнее. – если не хочешь, не выходи.</p><p>сердце останавливается, чтобы застучать снова, и джэхё почти готов переспросить, правильно ли он расслышал, почему вдруг чихо про это таки заговорил, но чихо просто продолжает сам - размеренно и с несвойственным себе спокойствием:</p><p>- мне просто жалко, что в концерте не будет еще одного охуенного номера. но если не хочешь, то черт с тобой. потом споешь.</p><p>- а если нет, - вдруг ляпает джэхё, не подумав, и даже сам на секунду удивляется – как он все эти дни жил без того, чтобы ляпать чихо глупости, не подумав. все эти случайные фразы, несмешные шутки, которые чихо по его собственному признанию не понимает, но к которым он явно настолько привык, что они тоже вплетаются в то ощущение абсолютной правильности, которое постепенно возвращается к джэхё. ничего нет правильнее, чем лежать с чихо рядом в темноте.</p><p>чихо вдруг кусает его за ухо – совсем, как чуть-чуть перед тем, как джэхё ему таки сказал свое металлическое и противное я-не-выйду, и у джэхё в животе как тогда же сладко тянет, а чихо говорит почти весело:</p><p>- если нет, то убью.</p><p>и джэхё наконец-то перестает сдерживаться, тоже обнимая чихо в ответ и неуклюже пытаясь залезть ему рукой под футболку. и когда чихо его за все эти недоговоренные дни целует резко и требовательно, джэхё думает, что не может так легко и просто погаснуть его сверхновая, не получится. если убьет за то, что все же не спел никогда, то может быть, а так – нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>